Love Confeshions of Futal Japan
by Kagome Sumiyoshi
Summary: Basecly Inuyasha here's Kagome talk in her sleep but there about her and Inuyasha together. But Kagome then Here's Inuyasha talk in his sleep too. I hope you Like it
1. Love Confestions of Futal Japan Part 1

Love confeshions of Futal Japan

By Yuki Makasaki

**Everyone knows that Kagome and Inuyasha love eachother but don't want to express it.**

**Well Inuyasha one night listens to Kagome talk in her sleep telling all her deep dark secrets about Inuyasha and some that she never told him some Inuyasha didn't want to know. You'll understand why its rated R. But rest asured that Kagome will get pay back when she hears Inuyasha talk in his sleep. What will happen to Inuyasha and Kagome when they tell eachother that they hurd eachother talking in there sleep? Will it be the moment of the lifetime for Inuyasha to perpose to Kagome? Or will the arguing continue.**

"Iron Reeper Soul Stealer," yelled Inuyasha cutting another pathetic demon into shreds with his claws and without using the Tetsiga. Kagome sighes. Her hand on her forhead.

"Inuyasha do you realy need to kill every demon that walks in front of you," asked Kagome. Inuyasha stares at Kagome growling.

"Yah why the hell not," said Inuyasha pulling out his sword and pointing it at Kagome. Kagome stares at Inuyasha with hate in her eyes.

"Inuyasha sit!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha flew into the ground. "I'm not a demon stupid," Kagome Continued.

"Oh I couldn't tell," said Inuyasha starting to get up.

Kagome'sEyetwitching "What? Inuyasha sit sit sit sit sit!" yelled Kagome whille Inuyasha paused in between each sit comand. Then she walked ahead to Kiada's house. Inuyasha slowly got up his back acking.

"That damn Kagome why does she like to argue so much?" Inuyasha asked. (Thoughts: I love her so much and I wouldn't realy hurt her she just doesn't get a joke I would love to snuggle down with her in a tree sometime and look at the stars) Inuyasha ran ahead of Kagome. Kagome didn't notice.

"Inuyasha you can be such a jerk sometimes," said Kagome. (Thoughts: But you are so sweet too I think your more human than you think you are) Merocu Sango and Shippo were already there. Inuyasha and Kagome were getting hurbs. Kagome got there and saw Inuyasha in a tree.

"So I guess you got here before me Inuyasha well I have Ramen in my bag if you want some," said Kagome going in the house. Inuyasha smilled.

(Inuyasha's Thoughts: shes so great bringing me that I love Ramen) Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and into Kiada's house. Kagome started the cups of Ramen and then set up her sleeping bag. Inuyasha layed on the floor figiting.

"Ok Ramen ready dig in," said Kagome. Handing Inuyasha a cup. Inuyasha devouered it and then sat aganced the wall.

Later everyone finished…

"Ok I'm going to bed Goodnight," said Kagome getting in her sleeping bag. Then fell asleep.

"Yah goodnight too," said Merocu Sango and Shippo going into different rooms. Kiada went into a room.

About 30 min, later…

"Gosh I can't sleep," said Inuyasha staring at Kagome smilling. Her eyes were so butiful closed espesaly her mouth. To Inuyasha silence was the best. Inuyasha leaned aganced the wall as he tried to close his eyes. The fire was still burning brightly and it was very warm.

"Inuyasha?" Started Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome staring blankly.

"What?" asked Inuyasha. But there was no response. Was she talking in her sleep? Inuyasha thought. She often did but she ended up saying sit.

"You know the first time I saw you… I wanted to kiss you but was to nervous you were so cute…pinned to the tree," said Kagome softly in her sleep. Then turned over. Inuyasha jumped. Then blushed. Did she realy? Inuyasha thought. Then smilled.

"Well that's enough Information that I can handle," Said Inuyasha but leaned closer so he could hear better. Just in case she dicided to tell more secrets. It was getting interesting

Well do you like the first Chapter? The confeshions get funnier just wait… I'm making them up so please RR and have a good day or night.

Tomorrow I will put up another chapter

Written November 23, 2004

COPYRIGHT EVA HATHORNE 2004

"HAIL ILPALZZO" Excel Saga ( I LOVE EXCEL SAGA) 


	2. Love confesions of Futal Japan chapter 2

Love Confeshions of Futal Japan

Chapter two

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha when ever I say sit I always get turned on when you flew into the ground so you see that's why I say it all the time," said Kagome. Inuyasha's face turned redder.

"What? Well that was weird I always wondered why she said sit for no reason sometimes," Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha skooted closer to Kagome. Just then Kagome threw her body on Inuyasha hugging his waist.

"Inuyasha to me you're like a big Teddy bear that wants huggs all the time and I love it," said Kagome. (Remember she's still sleeping) Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome off him. But she had a realy good grip on him. Inuyasha couldn't move his arms. Then Kagome sat up in Inuyasha's lap.

"Your like one of those talking dolls and hear's your string," said Kagome pulling on Inuyasha's hair that goes down across his face. "Say something," said Kagome.

"OW!" yelled Inuyasha. -o- Kagome smilled then rolled over on her sleeping bag again. Inuyasha was now speechless.

"Ok? Shes scairing me now," Inuyasha said staring blankly at Kagome but still listened.

"I cant wait to tell Mirocu and Sango what she is saying," said Inuyasha grining.

"YOU BETER NOT!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha jumped. "Don't you dare eat my lolly pops Inuyasha!" continued Kagome sitting up and pointing her index finger at Inuyasha. Then she feel back down. Inuyasha heart almost leeped out of his throut. Then he sighed. Good thing shes asleep. Inuyasha thought.

"Aw Sesshomaru is so hot if Inuyasha knew I thought that, he would kill me," said Kagome blushing. Inuyasha's eye started twitching. Anger marks apear on his head.

"What? You better run then Kagome," Inuyasha said. He was realy enjoying hearing all of her secrets but that one went over board. Inuyasha had a thought of Kagome teaming up with Sesshomaru on the quest to kill him. Then Inuyasha shook his head trying to get the images out.

"Inuyasha I love you, I love dogs its perfect can I keep you as a pet?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha stared at Kagome now calm.He blushed.

"Um Kagome?" Inuyasha was now even more freaked out.

"I cant beleve you did that with Kikyo," said Kagome getting up and slaping Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew backwards holding his face.

"Ow," said Inuyasha.

Ok Next one will be coming so please wait….

"PUUCHU" (EXCEL SAGA ROCKS)

COPYRIGHT EVA HATHORNE 2004

Hay everybody my spell check doesn't work I'm sorry If I spell things wrong. And no more anotomus letters geese

ILPALZZO IS WATCHING YOU!


	3. Love Confestions Of Futal Japan Chapter3

Love Confeshions of Feutal Japan

Part 3

Inuyasha has bine listening to Kagome's sleep talknig for hours isn't it about time Kagome hurd him? What horrers awate Kagome? And what secrets will Inuyasha let out. (Just to tell you I suck at Speeling so get over it)

Kagome hadn't said anything in a few hours but was still thinking of what he had hurd earlyer about her thinking he was sexy. Inuyasha just couldn't beleve it. Just then Kagome woke up.

"Inuyasha what are you doing awake?" asked kagome. Inuyasha was so red now he looked like a cherry.

"Um I couldn't sleep," said Inuyasha. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's bright red face.

"Inuyasha are you sick your face is red got a cold?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha just sat there.

"I'll give you some medicen to put you to sleep hold on," said Kagome going threw her bag. She pulled out some pills and handed them to Inuyasha. He swallowed them and emidietly fell asleep. Kagome smilled then went back to bed.

"Kagome I can't take you going back to your own time I miss you too much," started Inuyasha in his sleep. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She blushed.

"What?" said Kagome. Her face was as red as a cherry. She slowly crawled over to Inuyasha and listened some more.

"Mmm I love Ramen, I hope Kagome brings more tomorrow then I'll pounce on her and…," Inuyasha said but then stopped. Kagome was so red right now she couldn't breath. Inuyasha turned over and looked tword Kagome. His ears twitching.

"Please rub my ears again? I know I may look like I don't like it but it gets me aroused," said Inuyasha grining. Kagome fell over.

(Sweat drip) "Ok your realy creeping me out Inuyasha," said Kagome. The talking seemed to stop for a while but then Inuyasha sat up still half asleep and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome almost fell over from being startled.

"Kagome will you bare my children?" asked Inuyasha. Then started rubbing her butt like Merocu does. Kagome turned as red as a beet. Then slapped him. Inuyasha flew backwards and back onto the ground. She couldn't take it anymore what if he did something even weirder then just now that would Tramatise her later. Inuyasha stopped talking and now was snoring.

"Gosh he can sure sleep I mean I slapped him and he didn't wake up that must have been good Medisine," said Kagome.

"Kagome… when I beat Neraku I want you to stay with me forever," said Inuyasha starting to talk again. Kagome blushed and her eyes softened they were glisening in the light of the fire.

"Realy I hope so because I like not having to go to school," said Kagome. Not trying to look romantic.

Did you like this Chapter? I had fun with this one. Inuyasha was acting a lot like Merocu wasn't he! Ooo there starten to fall in love in there sleep!

Well I'll make more Chapters. I know it takes me forever but I'm not always on the computor.

See you and Have a Merry Christmas Honica and everything else!

"The Bullet of Justice Caps Evil's Ass Remember That" -Good Excel-

Quote from Excel Saga

COPYRIGHT 2004 Eva Hathorne


	4. Love Confesions of Futal Japan part 4

Love Confeshions Of Futal Japan

Part 4

Finaly Kagome is hearing Inuyasha talk in his sleep but is it to much for Kagome to handle? Love is sturren up between them and posibly lemon? Who knows! This is the chapter they explain what they hurd.

Kagome sat there wondering if Inuyasha was going to say anything else she was starting to feel warm inside was everything he saying true? She was still blushing from when he asked her to bare his children.

"Kagome… I love you more then anything more than Kikyo more than Ramen anything," said Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and fell over. That was the finnal straw she was going to wake him up and ask him right there. She put her hand on his shoulder and gentaly shook him.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quietly. Inuyasha sturred in his sleep then all of a sudden wrapped his arms around her body. Kagome was so stuned at this she couldn't move.

"Kagome your so soft and butiful and you smell good too," said Inuyasha still asleep. Kagome blushed again.

"Inuyasha wake up!" Yelled Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes emedietly shot open and realized that he was hugging Kagome. He let go and turned his head blushing.

"Uh sorry," said Inuyasha. Kagome had turned her head too.

"You wouldn't beleve what I've hurd you say in the last hour," said Kagome.

"Well you wouldn't beleve what I hurd you say before I fell asleep," said Inuyasha. Kagome gasped.

"What I said stuff?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha smilled.

"Yah you even rapped your arms around me and played with my ears," said Inuyasha. Kagome smilled.

"So that's why you were red," said Kagome.

"Yah that's why I wasn't sick," said Inuyasha.

"Well you did something even weirder you asked me to bare your children you pervert," said Kagome. Inuyasha jumped.

"WHAT? That's rediculus why would I ask you that?" asked Inuyasha. Blushing an even darker red.

"I don't know your the one who asked me," said Kagome.

"Well the first time I hurd you, You said when you first saw me you thought I was cute and you wanted to kiss me," said Inuyasha. Kagome blushed.

"What I said that?" said Kagome.

"Yep, Then you said that every time you said sit you got turned on when I flew into the ground," said Inuyasha.

"Ok I don't get turned on by you when I do that that's crazy," said Kagome._ Thoughts: Or do I? _Well you said every time I play with your ears it gets you Aroused then you said you wanted to stay with me forever after we beat Neraku, was everything you said true?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha blushed.

"Uh no why would I want to I love Kikyo," said Inuyasha jumping into a tree.

"Oh and you also said that you loved me more then Kikyo and Ramen," continued Kagome.

"Feh," said Inuyasha facing the other way. Kagome sighed then got into her sleeping bag.

"Oh and SIT!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha's neckless glowed and he fell off the tree into the ground face first. After the spell wore off Inuyasha sat up.

"Well who would want you anyway wench why don't you go back to your boyfriend?" asked Inuyasha leaning aganced the tree.

"I will tomorrow and you wont see me ever again," said Kagome.

Hours went by and Inuyasha was starting to feel bad about what he said He didn't realy love Kikyo but that was his excuse for everything. He could hear Kagome quietly sobbing in her sleeping bag but he didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha I realy love you why dont you understand, You can be a jerk sometimes but I dont care sometimes its fun to hear you argue," said Kagome in her sleep. Inuyasha grined.

"I love you to Kagome but I'm to stuborn to ever tell you that," said Inuyasha.

Kagome is realy gonna get it next chapter. (Devilish Laugh) Can you beleve that everyone including Sango Miroku Shippo and Kiada are sleeping in the same room? I wonder if they can hear all of this.

Oh and if you read the Dragon Ball GT fan fiction I write please help me on what happened after the episode when they find Gero on the show sense the story is just like the show except Goku and Vegeta are girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Confessions of Fudal Japan

**I know I have been very knotty, I haven't been writing for 2 years. I'M BACK BABY! I can SPELL too! Its Miroku Kiadae right? Ahhh I still cant spell that old Womans name. LOL I'm just going to call her Mrs. K if thats ok?**

**Chapter 5**

**The Confession**

It had been a long night and Inuyasha and Kagome were finally asleep. Well Kagome was anyway. Inuyasha was still pondering the things he had heard a couple of hours before. He was also as red as a brick. Kagome had told him everything he ever wanted to know from her... in her SLEEP! Kagome was turning in her sleep and Inuyasha could smell the faint sent of tears slowly flowing down her soft cheek. He couldn't stand that sent. He had to tell her the truth. Before it destroyed him. He crouched down and jumped the ground silently. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her. She was so beautiful when she was quiet and dreaming. He put a hand to her shoulder and gently tapped her. Kagome groned and turned to her other side.

"Kagome?" he asked. Kagome's eyes fluttered. She sighed.

"What?" she said Tiredly. Inuyasha grabbed her around the side and pulled her onto his lap. She was stuned to have been moved there. He played in her hair with his claws.

"Kagome theres been something iv'e been wanting to tell you," he said. Kagome blushed. For Inuyasha's eyes were soft, no they were Full of unconditional love. Which she finally realized that what he did say in his dream talking was acualy true.

"What Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha strocked her face with the back of his hand. then wispered in her ear.

"I Love You Kagome," he said. Kagome's eyes glittered with happyness as she wrapped her hands around his neck and slamed her Lips into his. Making Inuyasha fall back onto his back. Inuyasha parted his lips to take a breath.

"Inuyasha? I love you too," said Kagome. Miroku and Sango had there eyes open partly as they looked at there friends making out right in front of them.

"I knew they loved eachother," said Sango.

**Well I just wrote this Chapter to tell you I'm back and the next Chapter will have a Lemon! So be forwarned. As you can see my story writting has gotten alot better.**

**YAY I"M BACK! Alot has happened sense then. **


End file.
